maleficentfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Maleficent/@comment-31.208.173.250-20180712081817
This probably applies to Sleeping Beauty as well. Haven't seen it in years and years and years. Scenario: Your daughter has a sleeping curse laid on her that will take effect on her 16th birthday after pricking her finger on a spinning wheel spindle. At what point does the solution to this problem become something other than: Toss all spinning wheel spindles out the window and keep her in the castle where you can look after her and make sure she's safe? *Or how about: telling your daughter ahead of time that she has a curse on her, and all she has to do to live through it is not go near any spinning wheel spindles? **The film actually has an answer to that- all the spinning wheels in the kingdom are burnt and their remains locked away, and Aurora is told about the curse the day before her 16th birthday- but the curse gives her an irresistible compulsion to prick her finger, she is led to the locked room, which is magically opened, and a spinning wheel re-forms from the wreckage. The curse will NOT be outsmarted! **The king got security backwards. He destroyed the spinning wheels and locked them inside the castle, and sent aurora outside? You're supposed to remove the spinning wheels from the castle and lock aurora inside! A travelling spinning wheel salesman could have triggered the curse. **And that is also in line with the animated movie—all the spindles were burned and so on, and Aurora was ultimately enchanted to prick her finger, so telling her wouldn't have made a single difference. **Exactly, they knew it wasn't going to be that easy to stop Maleficent, which is why all the extra precaustions were taken. The fact that those weren't enough justifies that they weren't over-reacting. *The real question is if all the spinning wheels are made of wood and meltable metal, how did "burning them all" still leave a gigantic pile of them in the castle? **If you look they're all burnt and broken. Nothing counts as a spinning wheel or a spindle until the magic repairs one. **It s hard to prick yourself on a spinning wheel, how did she manage that? There aren't many sharp bits on it, and certainly not the spindle itself. And how did the economy survive with no thread for cloth? *Also, locking her up in a castle is pretty much the start to any other fairy tale story. More over, the whole point of the curse is that no power could prevent it from happening. As in this movie and in most fairy tales, this means that any precautions will usually get circumvented by - if all else isn't possible - Deus ex Machina which will force the issue. Lastly, one of the major points of the story is that tragedy can be averted not by stubbornness, blind pride and arrogance, brute force methods, and denial of responsibility but by MENDING wounds and peaceful methods - the best and most practical method of stopping the curse would have been simply to tell Aurora and allow her to live her life, free and pure, so that she could find love. And as shown in this movie, that love included all forms - including parental. So something as simple as Stefan LOVING his daughter would have broken the curse at the right time. Or even him tending to Leila so that she might have lived and be able to do it if he could not. *Or they could cut off Aurora's fingers. Just saying. **If the curse can create a working spinning wheel out of broken pieces and defy Maleficent's attempts at revoking it, I wouldn't be surprised if her fingers grew back just for the occasion of pricking them. *The most likely explanation for why Aurora was sent away? It's because Stefan doesn't believe True Love exists, any more than Maleficent did when she cast the curse. He sent the girl away because so far as he was concerned, she was doomed from the start, and banishing her from the castle was the surest way of ensuring he wouldn't form an emotional attachment to a child he'd inevitably have to mourn. Note that he and his wife didn't have any other children after her, presumably expecting Maleficent would just curse them too